Retrieving the Princess
by VampirePrincess8288
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are back. With a team of Guadians, warrior Moroi, and one stray Alchemist/witch, can they manage to bring Jill home when the smallest of leads finally falls into their hands?
1. Chapter 1

We finally had a lead. Dimitri and I were on one of the court's private planes heading into New York City to bring Jill home. Two days ago Adrian had been able to contact her in a spirit dream for the first time since she had gone missing. He hadn't seen much, it was a scattering of images, the ones that felt newer were of the big apple, after a lot of yelling from me, we had done as little planning as we could get away with, and our small team of guardians and warrior Moroi set off to bring Jill home. Sitting still on the flight how ever was driving more than a few of us crazy, Christian in particular. I kept constantly bouncing my legs up and down next to Dimitri who was leaning back against his head rest with a western in his hands, and Christian kept playing with miniature fire balls in the seat behind me.

Two and a half hours seemed like an eternity to Rose right now. Dimitri finally put a hand on her knee to halt the bouncing.

"Roza, please, I can't read if you keep doing that." He said to me.

"Sorry Comrade, can't help it right now, I'm ready to get on the ground, get Jill and go home"

"I am too, but bouncing around is not going to make the next hour go by any faster."

I knew that he was right, but that didn't make his advice any easier to follow. I spent the time instead thinking about the coming mission and the people around me. Lissa of course, being Queen had to stay at court. There was no way that she could go on some dangerous mission, even if it was to retrieve the only other surviving member of her family. Christian as annoying as I still pretended he was, had become the brother that I had never had. Eddie had insisted he come, there was no way he would let the others go with out him. I had a pretty good idea why Eddie was being so persistent, but neither of us said a word about it. Mia still held onto her youthful looks, but they were marred with worry for their missing friend. Sydney and Adrian, who would have every thought. Those two had been hiding out at court from the alchemists ever since Adrian had broken her out of their horrible re-education center. Showing up at court on a borrowed jet from an academy in California, decked out in their wedding finery had shocked us all. Adrian had insisted on coming incase Jill needed healing, and because she was shadow kissed because of him. Sydney shouldn't have left court at all. The alchemists were still very much after her, they considered her a traitor, an abomination. Her own family had disowned her. Over the past few months stuck pretty much inside all of the time because of the hostility they faced for their marriage, we had become even closer.

"Sparky, I can smell melting plastic, you're going to set the fire alarms off" I told Christian grumpily.

"Sorry" he mumbled releasing the magic. "Rose...?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Never mind, forget about it, we'll talk later."

I let it go, I didn't feel like teasing him right now. I know huge shocker. It was a sign of how anxious I was. Lisa's relationship with Jill had been any thing but sisterly before she was sent off to Palm Springs. Strained and stressful was an understatement, but as soon as we had found out that Jill was missing, she had broke out into full blown big sister mode. She interrogated, she yelled, and she was working on passing laws about family quorums, that would take Jill out of danger. This whole ordeal had made her look at having a sister, illegitimate to not, in a different light. Thank God.

Half an hour left until we landed at JFK. I was staring at Dimitri, I mean let's face it, how could I help that? I still could not get used to the fact that he was right beside me, no longer Stragoi. He finally but his book down and looked at me.

"See something you like?" He was always turning my lines around on me now. I loved it. A huge grin spread over my face.

"Mhm, lots. What do you say you and me go join the mile high club comrade? Take my mind off of this never ending flight"

The look on his face was priceless when Christian piped up behind us.

"God Rose, do you not think about any thing other than food, sex, and killing!?"

"Deal with it, when you have to have first person view, unwillingly through a psychic bond, on your best friends sex life you can complain."

He was making gagging noises now. Some times I REALLY wanted to kill him. I guess the mile high club was out of the question now that my plan had been over heard.

"If I can't have sex, I'm at least going to eat something chocolate" I grumbled at them both while I rummaged in my bag looking for the treats I had stashed. This was the worst permission flight ever. Dimitri went back to his book, Christian finally stopped acting like I was making him physically sick with my words.

We were finally on the ground. Luggage in hand, waiting for the lady working at the rental company to bring around the suv that we had reserved. It turns out that we were incredibly lucky, part of the crown's holdings included a swanky five bedroom town home on Park Avenue. We went straight there, unpacking and settling in to our temporary housing. I would have to let Lissa know how absolutely amazing this place was. I made a point to send her several selfies from different places in the house. All of us settled in around the dining table where a map of the city was laid out. We had only one confirmed location from the spirit dream that Adrian had managed, and it was right out size of our window. Central Park. That's where we would start.

We had decided it was best for Sydney and Adrian to stay inside and out of the public eye during our visit. The last thing we needed was to deal with the alchemists along with what ever other mess we would come across.

We all geared up, stakes as well as pistols. Never could be too careful, we didn't know exactly what we would be dealing with here. That night not long before sun set we set out through the park, our first night here was supposed to be observation. Then sun went down and I had the oddest feeling that we were being followed. The Stragoi alarm I had when I was shadow kissed was gone, but I knew something was off, as did the rest of the guardians in our group. When all of the sudden there were three Stragoi standing in front of us on the shadowy path.

"Belikov, did you honestly not think I would know the second you showed your face in my city?" The dark haired one said. He had some kind of Eastern European accent, one that I couldn't place, and was much less hot than Dimitri's Russian if I was being completely honest. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the pain in Dimitri's eyes. This was some one he knew. Not as a Stragoi, but as a living Moroi.

"Ivan, i wasn't expecting you so soon."

"You should know better than that. How long have we known each other Dimka? I've heard a lot about your little... Savior? Here."

Dimitri stepped in front of me. I wasn't having any of that, Ivan Zeklos or not, I could take care of my self. Stragoi Ivan was a dick. He kept ranting.

"Hey asshole, if you're done with your little speech there, I have shit to do." I said stepping back into place beside Dimitri.

"Oh feisty. We might have to keep her around for a while."

Dimitri did not raise his voice, he didn't even speak, quicker than I could blink his steak was in his hand and so were the rest of ours. I heard a yelp as Christian set little fires on the backs of the two henchmen, Eddie and I rushed in for the kills as Dimitri and Ivan squared off. I think we all understood that this was a fight that only he could fight. Dimitri had told me that Ivan was dead. I guess to him he was, thinking aback to the memorial I had attended in Bia in Dimitri's honor.

They were bantering back and fourth in Russian. Of course the Stragoi would know Russian.

"Translation please any one" I mumbled with my stake still in my hand, never taking my eyes off of the scene in front of me. Dimitri was observing his former friend and charge closely.

"They're talking about why we have come to the city. Ivan claims that he knows where Jill is. Dimitri hasn't said any thing to confirm it. He is saying something about a witch, and a warlock. I don't know I can't catch all of it they're talking too fast." Christian mutters.

He knows something about Jill. Interrogation time. I step forward just as Ivan's back is towards me, and I pounce on him, sticking my stake right to his throat, Dimitri seeing me start to move moves in closer with his godly speed. Stake positioned right over Ivan's heart.

"Tell us what you know dirt bag, and I might be nice enough to just let him stake you. No pain involved." And I pressed the point of my stake harder into his throat. "In English this time"

Turns out he didn't really know all that much just rumors of some witch holding a girl here in the city. He had heard it at a party, thrown by a warlock here in the city after he told us the names, I had an idea.

"Now Ivan, be a good boy and run along. If you really want to continue this, we'll be back here in let's say two nights huh?" I said slapping his cheek a little too hard. I was however looking straight at Dimitri as I said the words. His eyes flashed. He knew what I wanted to do, or at least try to do. As long as Ivan backed off right now and went crawling back into the hole he came out of, I was going to ask Adrian to try to restore him. He didn't need to speak to tell me he was all for my plan I saw it in his eyes. I guess it worked, after his buddies were gone Ivan sped off into the darkness, as soon as the steaks were removed from him.

We had to go change. We were going to a party. I was going to make this warlock talk if it was the last thing I did in my entire life.

Watch out Magnus Bane, here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody wanted Stragoi blood all over them for very long. Much less if they were going to confront people they had never even met before. Well maybe in this case the blood would have done a better job of intimidating this warlock and his buddies. Too late now, we had all showered, and changed making our combat gear seem a little more party friendly, which in most cases just meant adding a leather jacket. In my case it meant adding a corset and a hip holster to store my weapons in with my lack of upper body cover. No body ever said I had to look like a nun fighting bad guys. Mia had tried to get her hands on my hair but I refused, I had to wear it up, you never know when a fight will break out. Sidney and Adrian had insisted on going with us this time. Ivan had told us this party wouldn't start until midnight so we were still good on time, an absolute miracle for me when Mia and I walked into the living room were every one was just gathering to leave. Minus Dimitri who had gone to pull the car around with Eddie. Adrian saw me first, I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"What? It's just my party clothes" I told him.

"You can't go out like that, it's a distraction to our best guardian!" He huffed.

"I think Rose looks great" Sydney said "ready to kick ass and still look hot doing it"

Eddie came back through the door first "looks like the party girl is back!" He shouted "man, I have to say I thought I would never see this Rose again. We need to get back down stairs before Dimitri comes up and makes you change."

I huffed at him, like any one could make me change, but at the same time he was probably right. So we all hurried down to the lobby of the building laughing and bantering with each other. When we got out onto the street Dimitri was leaning against the car, his guardian face came up quickly, but I could see both disapproval and lust in his eyes. I mean we were all crashing a party, all of us girls had dressed up, but Lissa and I had left the academy before Dimitri arrived, he had never seen me during my 'party girl' phase. Eddie knew damn well that this me could cause both lots of damage and trouble. He was excited at having a partner in crime back. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about his opinion, but I still walked up to him with my head held high.

"You have got to be kidding me Rose"

"Not in the slightest comrade, I may be all responsible, mature guardian most of the time, but we are crashing a party tonight"

He grumbled in Russian, I couldn't wait until I started my online Russian course in a few weeks. He walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door for me, and we were off to Brooklyn to find this crazy warlock. The guardians in the car were more than equipped for a physical battle, I just hoped that between the magic welding Moroi and Sydney's own personal brand of magic we would really be able to hold our own against what ever kind of powers this guy possessed. I never in my life would have thought that I would be dealing with human magic users.

The ride took longer than it should because of the horrific traffic. Our town home was beautiful, and so were parts of the city, but just because of the traffic alone I couldn't see why any one would want to live here. It was horrible. We got to the door and flashed the flier that we had pilfered off of Ivan earlier. Once we were inside we were stopped by a boy that was just a little taller than me, with dark hair and blue eyes, if I didn't know that he was human I could have sworn he was an Ozera. His voice was slightly accented but I couldn't tell from where.

"Can I help you?" He asked eyeing us all, and I noticed that he had his hand on a weapon at his hip.

Dimitri spoke up first "We were hoping to speak Magnus Bane." He said in his best guardian voice.

Just then another man came up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Is there a problem Alec?" The way they looked at each other reminded me of the way Dimitri looked at me.

"That is yet to be seen, these... People were just looking for you" he said gesturing to us. Magnus turned his attention to us with his arm still draped over Alec.

"It's not often any more that Guardians and their charges wander into our world. Follow me"

I wasn't sure I liked this guy, for starters he had on more glitter than Mia, it was like a cloud following him around. We followed him into a room followed by Alec and four others two girls and two guys.

"So why do I have the pleasure of hosting 3 guardians 3 Moroi, and a witch?"

"We were pointed in your direction by the Strigoi Ivan. He said that you might have some information we are looking for"

The blond boy spoke up "What in the name of the Angel is a Strigoi?"

"A Strigoi, blondie, happens to be one of the night walking blood sucking vampires of your nightmares, allergic to silver, can't walk in the sun, evil, kills for blood" I snapped at him.

"You mean the only kind of vampire?" Alec butted in.

"No, we're all vampires... Or half in some cases... Well except for Sydney here" Adrian grinned widely after he was finished speaking showing off his fangs. And that is when all hell broke loose, people started pulling weapons. Christian formed a fireball in his hands and to my shock so did Sydney. Hearing about it and seeing it are two different things.

"Now, now, you all know that there are rules in my house." Magnus said looking at all of his group. "This is going to take some explaining. Let me get rid of the guests" he sighed.

Every one had put their weapons back in their various hiding spots and holsters. Sydney said something in Russian which Dimitri replied to, Christian and Mia shot both of them a look.

"God" I mumbled "does every one know Russian but me?"

"No little Dhampir, I will happily admit that I know shit for Russian"

"Figures you would be the only other one Adrian"

We could hear Magnus ushering people out of his place. The rest of us just kind of stood around awkwardly hands barely touching weapons, each side watching the other. When Magnus returned he snapped his fingers and a huge conference style table appeared in the middle of the floor.

"All right kiddies, let's all have a seat and get down to business." He said waving every one towards the table.

"I have got to learn how to do that" Sydney muttered.

Magnus turned his cat like eyes on her and grinned "Your magic is very different from mine little Witch."

"Another witch? Great." Jace grumbled.

"Watch it blondie" I told him glaring.

We all took a seat around the table and for the next hour we sat and explained the differences between Moroi, Strigoi and Dhampir to our hosts. They all struck me as a little odd.

"I was a vampire once" the one named Simon interjected.

"And how exactly were you restored?" Adrian asked. I could tell he was genuinely curious about the process. Hoping to find yet another spirit user.

They told us an amazing story about an Angel of all things. I could tell that there were parts left out by the ways that each of them were looking at each other.

Angels. I was really going to have to start paying more attention during church with Lissa.

"Sydney, do you mean to tell me that the alchemists have absolutely none of this information?" I asked her "nothing about demons, or Angels, or these shadow hunters?"

"I have only heard rumors until this exact moment Rose. A lot of things are hidden from people at lower levels. Things that not even I have access to. Abe might, or at the very least he might be able to get the information that they do have." She told me frowning slightly.

There was a lot more going on in the world than any one of us really knew. I was starting to realize just how common supernatural things were. Spirit magic and some of these angelic powers that they were telling us about sounded startlingly similar.

"So vampires, what brought you all the way here to see us? I mean I know we're amazing, but still it's a long way to travel just to meet some strangers."

"Rose, I think we just found your twin. You guys act just alike" snorted Mia.

Every one else thought this was funny as hell apparently. Except for me and Jace.

"Since you think that little joke was so funny, you can see how funny it is sleeping on the couch tonight comrade" I told Dimitri.

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you Roza"

"We'll see about that" I grumbled at him.

"I think my brain is going to melt one day from all of the garbage I hear about their sex life." Christian mumbled.

"Really?! At least you don't have a front row seat to my sex life Christian! Every single night. Your white ass needs some sun." I shot back at him and he winced.

"I could have done with out knowing that" Dimitri said.

"Yeah well so could I"

A few months after being shot by Tasha the bond had slowly started reforming. I was able to get a better control on it now, thank goodness, and something had changed with it, we were still working with it to see what we could accomplish. So far ever so often I was able to get a message through to Lissa. It was also like some kind of filter had been installed between us, I could no longer reach her darkness or pull it from her.

"Let's get down to what actually brought you here" Magnus finally said to us.

"We came here looking for information, on the missing sister of our Queen, Vasalissa Dragomir. We have reason to believe that you know the person that is holding her captive." Dimitri was back in guardian mode, and no matter how serious the situation was. It was extremely hot.

"Ah" he said "and just who am I being accused of knowing now?"

"We don't actually know what name she could be going by here. There are a lot of possibilities. But we think that she may be a witch going by the name of Alicia"

Magnus sighed. "Boy this is turning out to be a long night."

I know most of you hate/love clif hangers as much as I do. This story is going to turn out to have some Ruby Circle spoilers, so if you haven't read it. Beware. Enjoy Kiddies. :)


	3. Author's note

Just a fair warning to those reading. This story is my second priority. I am in the process of writing my own original series. When I get stuck on a section in my series I write or read a little bit of fanfiction to help get me on a different track, change things up a bit. It helps me imagine my own story more clearly. I still hope that you sill continue to read the series I am really enjoying writing it so far.


	4. Chapter 3

"There have been rumors" Magnus began "of the witch Alicia holding a vampire captive. As I said before your kind so rarely show up in our world now that it didn't cross my mind that the vampire she was bragging about having locked up could have been a Moroi"

"I really really hoped she was dead... Mostly" Sidney muttered. Adrian reached out a hand to stroke her back.

Magnus it turned out didn't know exactly were Alicia was stashing Jill, we all made a plan to meet back up at our town house tomorrow. Magnus was going to try his own special brand of magic to locate her makeshift prison. The others wanted to help because "New York is under the jurisdiction of the shadow hunters" as jade put it. Honestly I don't think any of us minded the extra weapons and warriors. After arranging our meeting we headed back for the night. The car was quiet with every one absorbed by their own thoughts, until a loud ding rang out.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asked Adrian.

"It's Nina. She wants to know if I'll try to help her connect with Olive, she seems really worried about her disappearing act" he replied.

"We still have a drive ahead of us traffic is horrible in this city" Dimitri told him.

Sidney frowned but nodded, and Adrian leaned his head back against the seat. He looked just like a sleeping man, but after 15 minuets he woke up spouting expletives. "Holy mother of st Vladimir himself, we need to go get Olive, and I mean now, she is only an hour north of the city."

"Adrian what the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled at him, thinking this was just a spirit thing. No such luck I guess.

"Rose, Dimitri she knows the two of you and me, we can take Syd with us, there is a commune an hour north of the city, olive needs us, she's pregnant."

That shut me up "but, I thought she was with Neil."

No reply.

My eyes got wide. No there was just no way... But Neil and Olive... Are just like us. Oh no.

I turned to look at Dimitri, his hands were pure white wrapped around the wheel.

"Are you sure?" I whispered

"Truth was in her aura... But, I won't know until the baby is born and I can see its aura my self"

"We'll drop the rest of you off, Eddie you're in charge, make sure it's secure, we'll call when we are close to being back"

"Roger" he replied.

5 minuets later Christian, Mia, and Eddie were headed up to bed and the rest of us were on our way out of the city, to retrieve another lost friend of ours. Millions of things kept running through my mind. Olive was pregnant by another Dhampir, something we had always been taught was an impossibility. We had never ever used protection, we didn't think we had to, and as active as I was it wasn't uncommon for me not to have a monthly visitor. It was making me physically ill with worry. We stopped at a gas station and I took Sidney in with me claiming we needed coffee and donuts. Four coffees two dozen donuts and a box of pregnancy tests later I was sitting in the bathroom waiting on that dreaded result. I didn't even know if I wanted to be a mother. Especially not right now.

And sure enough... Two dreaded lines. I just took pictures of them and threw them in the trash. There was no getting around it now. I was not going to say any thing to any one until after this mission was over. We needed to save olive and Jill both. But Sidney knew I had bought them. She raised an eyebrow at me as I walked out of the rest room, and in complete contrast to who I am I just hung my head. She put her arm around me.

"It's ok Rose. I got us both decaf." She said to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her joke. It took some of the edge off.

"I'm not going to say any thing yet Syd." She frowned at me but nodded.

We got back to the car just as the gas pump finished. Sidney and I settled back in and we were on our way. By the time we were there I had finished a whole dozen of the donuts by my self, not that it was in any way unusual for me to eat a dozen donuts in one sitting. But the coffee was horrible.

"This coffee sucks Sydney." I grumbled.

She laughed in the back seat. "Sorry Rose."

"What's wrong with your coffee?" Asked Dimitri "mine is fine."

"Flavored creamer Sidney talked me into trying" I lied.

"Coffee is better black" he said back. He must have been really distracted not to catch my lie, but Adrian wasn't. I could hear his snickering from here.

"I wish I could see your aura right now" he said. "Auras are very telling"

Suddenly I felt a shocking cold all over my body, if he looked he would know, but Syd took care of it.

"And you'll do no suck thing, you need to conserve your energy, we have enough to worry about with out having to worry about a pair it episode too"

"Yes dear." He replied kissing her cheek.

"I never thought I would see the day where Adrian Ivaskov was whipped as hell." I snorted.

"Not the strangest thing to ever happen in our lives over the past two years though" Sidney said.

"Too true" I muttered.

45 minuets later we had finally arrived at the gps coordinates for the commune. Dimitri had spent time educating us on proper etiquette for our visit. Other than Baia, which was really more of a normal village. I never thought that I would ever enter a commune. Even to eschew a friend. I just never thought that it would be needed. Here's to a long day of impossibilities come to fruition.


	5. Chapter 4

Another ther update this week! Writer's block for my own series is killing me!

Ruby Circle spoilers in this one BIG time. Hope you enjoy my take on rachelle mead's amazing work in this chapter :)

The commune was off out into the woods, from the parking lot there was a small trail that led into the grounds. The others kept chatting as we made our way along the narrow trail that was cut through the surrounding foliage.

"God I hope this place has plumbing that was the worst part about the Keepers" I grumbled.

"The plumbing situation didnlt bother me as much as the questionable meat" muttered Sidney.

"Ummmmm no plumbing?" Asked Adrian

Dimitri just laughed at all of us.

"Better get used to it. If this trip doesn't go as planned Lissa might not let you two back into court after the fit you threw to leave her sanctuary from the alchemists."

"I'm sure if the alchemists are still after her then Lissa will let you return to your suite" Dimitri joked.

"That's no kind of life" Adrian grumbled.

I hated to agree with him on any thing, but he was right. Even with as much freedom as Dimitri and I were afforded, I still from time to time felt trapped and under appreciated my the Moroi population in general. I was thankful every day that I had my best friend / surrogate sister for a charge. That brought sad thoughts into my head. I would have to resign my position. There was no way I was going to let my child grow up the same way I did. Dimitri pointed out the charmed stakes that formed the wards for the commune sticking out of the underbrush. As we passed through the wards we were met by a Dhampir woman a firm guardian mask in place on her face.

"Greetings," she said "you're looking for Wild Pine?"

I squeezed up beside Dimitri on the path, which wasn't easy as narrow as it was.

"We're looking for a friend of ours" I told her "we think she's staying with you." She took Dimitri and I in finally coming to the conclusion that we were telling the truth. Passing over us to Sidney she nodded, but as soon as her gaze fell onto Adrian she became hostile "and him? What's he looking for?" She growled.

To my surprise the conversation started out calmly on Adrian's end. "The girl we are looking for is my friend as well. I promised her sister I would find her."

The hostile look didn't leave her face.

"And what exactly is your friend's name?" She inquired.

"Olive Sinclair" he replied.

Her look turned from hostile to pure rage,

"So you're the one that got her in trouble?"

"Wh- no, I promise. If it had been me I would have taken responsibility."

She snorted at him as if she thought that any thing that came out of a moroi man's mouth was an utter lie when it came to his Dhampir bastard offspring.

"I'll vouch for him while we are here. He's telling the truth." Dimitri inserted. "I'm Dimitri Belikov, this is Rose Hathaway, and Sidney Ivashkov and"

I don't think the girl heard any thing past mine and Dimitri's names she started ranting about how she should have recognized us from our photos. Honestly I didn't hear half of what she was saying to us as she led us deeper into the camp, which turned out to be nothing like the keepers. There were lights on, and the cabins looked far more comfortable here. We were led into what seemed to be an office of some type and Mallory started to introduce us, but the woman Lana interrupted her. She already knew all four of us on sight.

"I've been to court, I know who the celebrities are." She finished.

Adrian made a quip back at her, which I don't think she appreciated very much. But after a short talk she agreed to take us to Olive even though she had said before that she didn't want any visitors. I guess she didn't assume that we would be here tonight. When we reached the cabin even after Adrian's warning and my own revelations from earlier in the night I was still shocked at her perfectly round belly. It hit me like a ton of bricks that I had been training, and working at my high hazard position as a royal guardian putting a life other than my own on the line daily, even if it was unknowingly. I suddenly felt like crying. Olive despite knowing that we wee coming still seemed a little shocked. And we all decided to take a walk around some of the paths and have a talk. Olive stopped walking and clutched at her stomach. Adrian was asking her if she was ok, when a voice came out of the darkness.

"Adrian is that you?" A voice called out. I saw the look of confusion on Adrian's face as he turned toward a path that intersected with the one we were on. The one that lead from what I thought of as the commune's red light district. Lana had explained that in that part of the camp the women who wished to entertain lived. It looked like this guy had already had a few too many tonight. "It is you, I knew it!" The man stated. He came closer and I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me.

"Uncle Rand?" Adrian exclaimed.

"The same" the man grinned at him as he came to a stop in front of our group. But he had yet to look beyond Adrian and olive who were leading us.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked him.

"Same thing you are" he winked. "And I see you've got your own side line family going"

Dimitri was starting to shake now, something was up. Something was incredibly wrong. 'Uncle Rand' continued to make rude comments about olive and the rest of Adrian's family. He stumbled towards Adrian but didn't get the chance to touch him, Dimitri was gone in a flash, standing in between the two of them with Rand flat on his ass in the dirt.

"What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed.

Making my way closer to Dimitri, Adrian and the drunk ass idiot.

"Thanks" Adrian told Dimitri "Though I don't thing we needed that much intervention. I was holding my own. Do your know him or something?" Adrian asked picking up on the something wrong that I had.

"Yes. Do you?" He growled not taking his eyes off of the man that was getting to his feet.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. Rand Ivashkov." Answered Adrian.

"Oh?" Dimitri's expression became even more fierce if that was possible. "He's my father."

Son. Of. A. Bitch. Now I was shaking. Dimitri was having a conversation with Lana offering to "show" his... God I almost couldn't bare to think it...'father' off of the property in a much nice manner. This animal was the one that beat on Olena Belakov. He had laid hands on one of the most kind, and loving women I had ever known. A woman who took me in and regarded me as family the moment I let it be known that I was with her son. I edged around Dimitri slowly making sure that my movements were not seen as a threat. But I think that the animal was honestly taking pleasure in the scene he had caused. That bastard then had the nerve to make a joke about Dimitri having been Strigoi and I just snapped. I punched the father of my Russian God in the face, just as he had done so many years before. Sending his drunk ass back to the ground. I could barely stand the fact that he had spoken Olena's name so calmly. But the Strigoi joke was what really did my self control in.

"Really?! This guy? Are you sure?" I asked looking at Dimitri. I could see that his mood had not gone, but that just in his rupees he was proud that I had knocked such a tall man.. Especially this man, on his ass with one hit. He nodded once. "Son of a bitch!" I groaned. "Get off your ass you sick bastard. Don't speak to him again, or speak Olena Belakov's name ever again. Do either and I promise you'll no longer have a tongue to speak at all, I will hunt you down my self and rip it out. LORD Ivashkov."

"Ah and this must be the famous Rose" he said with a shit eating grin.

Adrian interrupted any continuation of that line of thought though

"Wait!" He said turning to Dimitri "that means we're cousins! Rose you're going to be an Ivashkov after all!"

I just groaned "at a time like this Adrian really?"

"You were the one keeping it in the family"

It was a sheer piece of luck that Sidney and I both smacked him on the back of his head at the same time. Dimitri started to walk off back to the cabin with olive who was clutching her stomach again and I followed silently. Awesome. I had dated cousins. Not just any cousins. Dimitri was Adrian's cousin.. The nephews of Her Royal Pain in my ass Tatiana. Fuck my life.


	6. Chapter 5

Forgive me for this chapter. I didn't want to change it a lot from the original scene. Mainly because the original was pretty perfect. enjoy :)

Rand I guess had been shown to the guest quarters since it was night and apparently unsafe for his drunk defenseless ass to be forced outside of the wards with out a guardian. I wasn't really in the mood for speaking and neither was Dimitri. He helped Olive lay down on the couch, she really was looking worse for the ware. Poor girl. The other women left us. Sidney and Adrian still had not returned. So we just decided to sit with Olive for a while.

"We could still go and kill him. Right now." I muttered into the room. Dimitri grunted in response at first, but after a moment he replied with real words.

"What I wouldn't give for just that Roza, but all those years ago... Mama made me promise, after I made him leave. I won't lower my self to his level" he explained.

"You're a better person than I am. I want to rip his heart out after thinking of him and Olena. No one. Moroi or not messes with my family."

He looked shocked at my casual use of the word. Ever since I met Olena, she had been the mother to me that I had always wished for. I loved her like she was my own. All of them really. Even bat shit crazy Yeva. I would not be able to control my self again if I saw that man.

A deep moan came from Olive,and we looked over to find her clutching her stomach.

"Olive, are you sure you're not in labor" Dimitri asked her.

"No it's just a cramp. The baby doesn't have very much room to move any more, some times it's painful when he moves."

I shocked my self when I realized that I had gotten up and was kneeling by her side before I knew that my feet had moved me. I started to reach towards her stomach, but then I looked to her asking permission, and she nodded slightly. Her belly was firm, I let my had rest softly but solidly on the side facing upwards, and then I felt it. A tiny little bump pressing against my hand through her stomach. I looked up at her my eyes full of wonder and surprise. It was all I could do to keep my other hand from reaching towards my own stomach.

"I can feel his hand!" I whispered excitedly.

I had never thought of my self as a mother before, and now knowing what I know, and then feeling Olive's baby move, I knew that I would try to be the best mother that I could. I would love this child, and give all of the affection that I never had from my parents as a child. There were no doubts that Dimitri would be an amazing father, he was such a natural in the little time that we were able to spend in Baia last time. Playing with Paul and crooning to little Zoya, letting her gnaw on his fingers. I slowly got up and sat back down just as Sidney and Adrian walked back in the cabin. They made their way closer and sat down together on a bench.

"Is he gone?" Dimitri growled, leaving no doubt with his spiteful tone as to whom he was referring.

"No, he's staying in their guest house and seemed to think we would be too." Adrian explained.

"I can think of a dozen forms of torture I would rather endure than spend a single night under the same roof with him" Dimitri said with his guardian mask back into place. I couldn't say that I disagreed with him at all.

"Olive said that we could stay here as long as we don't mind making beds on the floor." I told them. Olive had drifted off slightly on the couch still resting her hands on her belly.

"Considering the alternative? No problem." Adrian fixed his gaze on Dimitri. "When were you going to break the news that we're one big happy family?" A pained expression crossed Dimitri's face. "I honestly didn't know." Adrian threw up his hands. "Come on . You've got, what, two or three sisters? That guy was obviously around a lot. It never occurred to you that Rand Ivashkov might be related to another Ivashkov you knew?"

"He never told us his full name. He was always just Randall. We knew that he was an American Royal who frequently came by on business. Whenever asked questions. My mother liked him... For a while." I could tell that it was hurting Dimitri thinking about how that monster had treated his sweet mother.

"He mentioned that they stopped getting along," Adrian noted "He claimed he wasn't appreciated."

That smolder in Dimitri's eyes turned into a flame. "Wasn't appreciated? He shoved my mother around when he'd been drinking and didn't get his way." Those words drew even Adrian up short. "Then what happened?" he asked softly. Dimitri didn't answer, but I did. "Dimitri shoved him back,"

Olive had her eyes open now and was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. Then I noticed Adrian's focused gaze on her. I knew he was checking out her aura, I had seen him do this so many times before it was incredibly easy to spot now.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

I don't feel well. Some pain. I've had it the entire pregnancy." She answered him letting her eyes close slowly.

The he way she answered him was starting to make me anxious. I was al,out positive that no one in this room knew very much about how to help a woman in labor... Well maybe Sidney might know a few things. She seemed to know a little bit of every thing.

"Your colors are all over the place" he said, more out loud to him self than to any person in particular. "Different from earlier. It's almost like I'm looking at two people's auras blended together..." His eyebrows shot up "are you in labor?"

She looked startled at the thought . . . but also afraid. "I . . . I'm not sure. The pain's worse than usual, but it's still more than a month before I— "

The deep booming of a large iron bell rang out through the air. Dimitri and I were on our feet in an instant. "What's that?" I demanded. Dimitri pulled a silver stake from his belt.

"Strigoi warning. We have the same system back in Baia." He ran to the door, And I was close on his heels. Before leaving, he gestured to the fireplace. "Build a fire. If any Strigoi come in, throw them into it."

I could hear Sidney trying to call me back, and I knew why, but I couldn't just sit here with them when an alarm had been triggered. Not when there were people who needed defending, Olive possible in labor, children, moroi, with in the grounds, and Sidney her self, even if she did have her own brand of magic to use. Right now I was being called out to defend the defenseless... Including the life of my own child.


	7. Chapter 6

In our race to extinguish the threat we crossed paths with an extremely frantic Rand Ivashkov, and Dimitri shouted orders at him to go to Olive's cabin. Dimitri was a god in battle. The fighting was a blur and the cries of the injured were all around us. Dimitri and I worked as a seamless team. Dragging the injured out of the way where some one would find them and killing Strigoi where we could. For some one who was never really a team player, I now could not imagine my self in battle beside any one else, other than our fire welding spitfire by the name of Christian Ozera, but even in battle with Christian I was always worried about his safety. After all he is still Moroi. Dimitri on the other hand I could count on both to take care of him self and cover my six, just like he knew he could count on me.

After the fighting seemed to have finished we started taking the injured we came across to the commune's infirmary. Earlier we were informed that their doctor was away for a few days on a run for medical supplies that they needed. There was so much blood every where. My first thought was to ask Adrian if he would be willing to help, after telling Dimitri both of us made a run for the cabin. We did not

get far before another scream broke out some where in the trees. We must have missed one.

"Go get Adrian" Dimitri ordered pushing me I'm the opposite direction. I went. When I busted in the door they were all still in the living room, and Sidney had a fireball suspended over one of her hands ready to fling it at me.

"We got them" I huffed out. "None of our people died but there are a lot of injuries. Their doctor is away right now, and we were wondering Adrian if you could..."

Sidney did not like that idea, her eyes changed from concern to a glare, she didn't like Adrian using spirit in substantial amounts, and I couldn't say that I blamed her after all, I knew from first hand experience what the darkness of spirit could do to a person. Adrian turned to look at Sidney with a pain filled glance.

"Sidney.." He started.

"She said no one is dead" Sidney interrupted.

"Some might be close" he countered "especially if their doctor is away"

Sidney looked back to me "Are there people who might die?"

I hesitated. "I don't know. Some are clearly in pretty bad shape, though. I saw a lot of blood when I was back at their infirmary."

Adrian agreed to come with out any more argument, but Sidney was not letting him out of her sight, I had to warn her about the alchemist that was on the way here to get rid of the strigoi bodies. That stopped her for a moment. But in the end she still came with us and we decided that we could hide her when the time came in another room. Olive asked if the alchemist was like Sidney, and looked like we had told her that the devil was coming when we told her no, I tried to calm her fears by telling her that I was going to send some one to help with the baby. I couldn't tell weather or not my words were a help to her anxiety or not. Poor Olive. I glared at Rand and told him to stay with her until Who ever I sent back came to help. After I escorted Sidney and Adrian to the infirmary. Dimitri was actually in the infirmary when we cam in which shocked me I thought that he was still out checking the grounds to see if we had missed any.

"Thank you for helping," he said to Adrian "I know it's hard for you."

It's not hard at all, actually," Adrian replied.

I could hear Sidney warning Adrian to take it easy with the magic use. To settle their argument about how to decide who should g the his unique form of treatment, Dimitri spoke up again pointing to the end of the ward.

"Some of the worst are down there. Whatever you can do will help. I've got to get back out there. Turns out one got away and is out in the woods. We're going after him."

"I'll go too," I said promptly.

Dimitri briefly touched my cheek. "I need you here. Help Sydney and Adrian."

"Help us later," Sidney said. "Get someone for Olive now."

My eyebrows shot up at that, and I turned to hurry off to find Lana.

After I found Lana I hurried back to the infirmary the alchemist was here, what ever his name was, and he was going to head in their direction next. I had to go and hide Sidney. I pulled her away after she finished a bandage and went with her into an upstairs area, we were only thee a few minuets when a mother Dhampir came and knocked on the door, he told me I'm a hushed tone that Lana had sent him. Olive was missing, and Lana was asking for my help finding her. A pregnant woman alone in labor out in the woods on a night like tonight was not a good thing. I hated to leave Sidney, but I knew Olive, I might actually have some luck. After a short glance I told him to stand guard and watch the alchemist and not let him up here. He agreed. And I turned and left.

After an hour I still hadn't had any luck. It was beyond me how a woman in preterm labor could up and knock out a grown man. Drunk, ignorant and utterly useless as Rand Ivashkov was, and run off out into the forest. I had just returned to the infirmary and told Sidney and Adrian when Dimitri burst through the door yelling for us. They had found Olive and some of the other missing, but Adrian was needed immediately. We all followed him as quickly as we could.

"Did you find the Strigoi?" I called to him

"Yes, there." He pointed to a few pulling a too pale body out of the woods and to a pile of three other Strigoi. I saw a human, the alchemist, and helped Sidney make sure that I was in between the two of them so that he wouldn't notice her, thank god he was engrossed in his work.

"What happened?"

"He got to olive first" Dimitri told me. I was probably the only person that noticed the hint of sadness in his voice. "She'd already had the baby ... Out in the woods, she hid him there. We found him too, he's fine... Small, but fine"

Oh no. "Why are we going to her, why didn't you bring her in?" I questioned laying a discreet hand on my own stomach, I was so glad at that moment that no one was watching me too closely.

Dimitri led us out of the commune and into a wooded area. "I was afraid to move her. I thought it best to leave her where she was until Adrian could heal her."

The fear in Adrian's voice was clear as he started speaking. "You guys, I . . . I don't know if I have enough spirit left to do it. If you can stabilize her until I recover . . . or if she's not that bad . . ."

Dimitri made no response as we trekked out into the deep forest past the commune, but his expression said that she was, in fact, that bad. My stomach sank as the implications hit me, and my light hand turned into a fist clenching at the cloth of my clothing. We finally reached a clearing in the woods. Lana and two other dhampirs stood there holding lanterns. We hurried up to them and found Olive propped up against a tree, a small bundle held close to her with one arm, I was full of joy that she was sitting up and holding her son until I got a good look at her, I understood why they'd been afraid to move her. Her face was so white, she could've passed for Strigoi herself. Her arm— the one not holding the baby— was nearly torn from her. The side of her head looked as though it had been slammed hard against something, and every where I looked there was blood. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow.

Adrian focused on her for several moments, and then shook his head, his face full of despair. "I can't," he murmured, nearly choking on the words. "I can't even bring up her aura. I'm out . . . I'm out of magic."

Olive's eyelids fluttered at the sound of his voice. "Is that . . . is that Adrian?" He knelt down beside her. "Shh, don't strain. You need to rest so I can build my magic back up and heal you."

She managed a harsh laugh, and a small trail of blood leaked from her lips. "I'm beyond any magic, even yours."

"Not true. I just need it back."

"No time," she croaked out. "But I need . . . to talk to you. Alone."

"Olive, you need to rest," Adrian insisted, but the words sounded hollow.

We all knew she was right about time. My heart was breaking for Olive and for her baby. I couldn't do this, I would not do this to my child. I couldn't leave my baby alone in this world with out me. I had resented and even hated my mother at times for not being there for me, and here I stood struggling to stand and look at Olive who would only get to hold her child once ever, and not by choice. Her life was bleeding out in front of us. The baby in her arms began to cry. "Go," Dimitri ordered the others, shooing them away. To Adrian and Sidney he said, "Give her what comfort you can" and we walked a ways away. I couldn't hide it from him any longer I had to tell him, and as soon as we were far enough away from the others I couldn't even lift my eyes to look at him.

"Dimitri?" I asked barely keeping my tears at bay.

"Yes Roza?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered after a long pause. And I couldn't hold the tears back any more. My body was shaking with silent sobs. He came and wrapped his arms around me.

"When? When did you find out?" He asked me. A new emotion breaking through his voice. One that I would never get used to from him, fear.

"On the drive up here, at the gas station. After Adrian told us about Olive I started to get worried. "I was going to wait and tell you after we got Jill back, but after tonight. Seeing this," I gestured towards Olive. " I can't, I can't do that to our baby. I won't. I can't leave him alone Dimitri, he'll hate me, just like I hated my mother. My soul won't rest if he hates me." I sobbed out. His arms tightened further around me. He was murmuring in a soothing tone to me in Russian now.

"It's alright Roza, we'll make it right." He whispered to me after a while, and my crying had stopped. I made up my mind right then, that despite my love for Lissa and my vow to keep her safe, I was going to resign. There was one time that the Moroi would never come first, and that was where my baby was concerned.

I peaked over at Sidney and Adrian to fine him holding the baby, with tears in his eyes. All of the tension had released out of olive's body, her eyes were closed. She was gone. Sidney was leaning into Adrian looking at the tiny bundle he held in his arms. That poor baby would never know his mother. I didn't even know if Neil would believe any of us when we told him about the baby. It was going to be a hell of a long drive back to the city in the morning.

We all stood by and watched as Olive's body was moved. We all understood the fact that the birth of this child needed to be kept secret for now.


	8. Chapter 7

We all slept restlessly in the few hours until the sun had fully risen. No one wanted to risk leaving the camp while it was still dark out, especially not with our newest addition in tow. Sidney and I took turns getting up with him. My decision still made my heart ache. Was I willing to give up every thing for this child growing inside me? Of course I was. He or She was a miracle just like the one I was holding in my arms right now, and staring into his little face just reinforced the rightness of my decision to resign. All of us…. Except Dimitri of course, had miniscule experience being around babies, much less taking care of one. I was the third person to try to calm Declan in the last half hour. Dimitri had just walked back in the door from speaking with Lana about our arrangements to leave, I knew there was a look of panic on my face, but he had only a kind smile and a look of wonder on his face as he looked at me holding the tiny bundle. He made his way over to me and reached for the baby.

"Here," he said to me softly "let me" With no further words he took the child, and proceeded to wrap him up in a blanket, pick up the bottle the rest of us had given up on and put in his still wailing little mouth and started crooning softly to him in Russian. To all of our surprise Declan, probably sensing someone who actually knew how to handle a baby, stopped crying, and started sucking on the bottle. Even after seeing him with his nieces and nephew, it was amazing for me to be able to watch him with this child, knowing that some time in the near future he would be holding our own son or daughter.

Once Declan was fed and fast asleep and snugly placed in a car seat we had been given, (along with tons of other baby supplies to get us through the trip, which Adrian and Dimitri had packed into the car already) we were out the door and on our way back to the city. I caught a quick glimpse as we were leaving the camp of Rand Ivaskov, I refused to call him Dimitri's father. He in no way deserved that title. He was watching us pack into the SUV with the baby in tow. If I didn't know any better I would have said that he had a look of longing on his face. Longing and sadness for the family that he had both abused, and been cast out of. Too bad he had completely ruined any chance of my feeling even the least bit sorry for him. He would never come near our child as far as I was concerned. As we drove back into the city, Dimitri's Phone rang, since he was driving and Adrian was in the front with him, while Sidney and I were in the back with Declan in between us, I reached into his duster pocket for the phone. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Olena… or well someone calling from her home.

"Hello?" I answered

"Rose dear, are you alright? Yeva said we should call and check on the two of you"

Yeva…. Of course Yeva knew. I saw Dimitri glance back at me in the rear view mirror for a moment with a questioning look. Since it was only Sidney and Adrian with us I felt safe putting her on speaker, at that point.

"Of course we're ok Olena. Did Yeva have anything else to say? Or was she just being her usual cryptic self."

I heard some low muttering in Russian and saw Dimitri crack a small smile. Apparently we were on speaker too.

"We're fine babushka" He said loudly enough so that he was heard. "Absolutely nothing is wrong with either of us."

Yeva made a noise of protest, which every one ignored.

"Mama, while we have you on the phone Rose and I were just talking about arranging a holiday for all of you. A trip to court. Our trip to Baia was incredibly short. Christmas is soon"

Dimitri was right. Due to our current lack of snow I had forgotten just how close Christmas actually was.

"Oh Dear we wouldn't want to impose, or bother you and Rose while you're working."

"Oh it won't be any trouble Mama, Janie and Abe will be visiting as well, It won't be a problem."

"If you're both sure Dimka" She replied still sounding uncertain. Again Yeva made a remark, this time in English.

"Hush. I am getting old. I would love to spend time with my grandchildren."

She sounded like her usual self. Tough as nails, and somehow, all knowing. Despite all of my experience with supernatural phenomenon, and creatures, I still didn't want to believe that Yeva was able to divine thing that had not yet happened.

"We really would love for you all to come and spend Christmas here with us at court Olena." I then replied.

"Oh of course dear, we'd love to, call me when you can, and we'll work out the details. You two sound like you're busy at the moment. Love you both"

We said our goodbye's and I hung up the phone.

"How is it" Dimitri called back to me " That my mother argues with me when I ask, but as soon as you ask her resolve crumbles. She was only half willing to agree to come even with babushka fussing with her."

"Maybe I'm her favorite now" I joked with him. He shot me an exasperated look back but it was fake, there was nothing but amusement dancing in his eyes

"I'm sorry if I put you on the spot Roza, I knew Janie and Abe were coming already, I figure if we're going to tell everyone, we might as well get it done at the same time. Answer all of their questions at one time" He said to me.

"Its fine. I don't mind, and I would love for our whole family to be together at once. Liss has been dying to meet your family."

Adrian turned so that he could look back and forth between the two of us "So what's the big secret about, are you two finally going to get married?"

I looked over at Sidney, eyes wide, and she just shook her head back at me. No one had told him yet. The look Sidney gave me clearly said that it was my secret to tell. She hadn't said a word to him.

"Ok, there is something I'm miss-….." Adrian cut himself off abruptly. "Oh, Rose, your Aura. I haven't looked in a while. Not since before Jill.."

I knew he meant he hadn't looked since before he had healed Jill, brought her back to life. He didn't look upset, only confused a little.

"When did you find out? Before or after I told you about Olive?" He asked 

"After, on the drive up. Who would have ever thought this would be possible." I said looking over at the tiny baby in his seat beside me. Unconsciously one of my hands moved to my stomach. "I don't even know when the baby is supposed to be here yet."

I looked up at Dimitri and something must have registered to him. He said something about stopping for Gas. When we all got out of the car to stretch and take bathroom breaks he took his phone back from me and dialed as he was waiting on the tank to fill. As Sidney and I walked off with Declan to see to his needs, I heard him speaking in Russian with someone. I glanced over at Sidney.

"Sounds like he's making some kind of an appointment" she said to me. I grudgingly picked up some healthy snacks; well, as healthy as you could get from an interstate side gas station half an hour from New York City. As I was checking out Sidney came out of the bathroom from changing the baby, holding him close in her arms. She seemed to be a little more at ease with him now. I think we all were.

We made our way back out to the car and piled back in.

"We have a stop to make before we get back to the town house" Dimitri informed us as he started the SUV back up. "It hadn't occurred to me, but Declan should be checked out by a doctor. Just to make sure every thing is ok. I made a call to a Moroi doctor I know in the city. He was able to fit both of you in"

"Both of who?" I asked him warily. I had honestly come to hate being in clinics as often as I ended up in them at St. Vlad's.

"Declan… and you Roza. We need more information. We need…. I need, to know that everything is ok."

"Ugh" I groaned "You know how much I hate clinics.. but…. You're right." I sighed finally.

"We can't take Declan to a Moroi doctor" Declared Adrian. "He'll ask too many questions, not to mention that Declan is a Dhampir, so is Rose, and I'm the only Moroi I see in this car, with a human, a brand new baby, and a pregnant Dhampir woman. No way. Too many questions"

Dimitri looked over at him "No need to worry. This doctor, He's also a friend of Abe's. He knows when to keep his mouth shut. I may have mentioned that this was not something that either Abe or I would be happy to hear that he was talking about. Even to his wife. Strings pulled. Cover intact. Sometimes its necessary to throw around my reputation… I only hope that he doesn't decide to call Zemy to assure him personally of his…. Discretion"

Worry shot through me at his comment about my infamous mobster father.

"Oh, great. Just what we need. He'd go on a rampage breaking knee caps and giving people brand new cement shoes before we were even able to explain to him what's actually going on. "

I suddenly felt scared for any Moroi man I had come into contact with in the past. Adrian most of all, he was the only other man I had recently dated other than Dimitri, even though we had never slept together.

"Should I go into hiding after this appointment then" Adrian half joked

Every one in the car shot him scathing looks.

"You would have to have had sex with me to get me pregnant idiot" I told him.

"And do you actually think your parents would believe it if you told them you are pregnant right this moment? Your choices are it's mine, or you had an affair. Those conversations with your old man are seaming more and more scary by the moment"

Dimitri sighed. "He doesn't know who Rose is. I didn't give any names. He's a little out of the loop. Treats humans to be honest. Not Moroi and Dhampirs. He prefers to stay out of politics. And away from court"

"So how do you and Abe know this recluse Moroi?" I asked him. Surprisingly we were finding out more and more about the Vampire world outside of our own royal court. I wondered if there would ever be a day that I would just stop being surprised by the things that happened to us.

"Family friend. He knows Yeva and Mama" He told us "As for Abe.. Well I'm sure its business. I've seen them together before. I have no other information than that."

I sighed reluctantly and silently agreeing that this was something that we all needed to do. I just hoped that it wouldn't take too much longer. I had almost forgot to mention Ivan to Adrian. So the rest of the drive into the city was spent explaining that situation and our request. If it couldn't be done then we would accept that and do what needed to be done tomorrow night. But if it could, if there was a chance that Dimitri would be able to have his closest friend restored to him. Then we had to try. Adrian needed a feeder though, thankfully we had one scheduled to come to the town home every night just before sun set. When you were traveling with three Moroi there really wasn't any way to get around their need for blood.

The rest of the drive into the city was spent talking about our plans for Jill's rescue, and hopefully the help that our new friends would be. I was anxious to see if their skills really were as badass as their story last night had been. All too soon we were pulling into a hospital parking lot a little before noon.

"We're early I figured we could get some lunch, and call Magnus and move our meeting to the town home tonight so that everyone could be included without keeping the baby out late" He remarked.

I was starving. We had found a café on the hospital's main floor and sat down to eat. Sidney's appetite had improved since she had started seeing/ gotten married to Adrian. It made me smile, she looked healthier. I was lost in my own thoughts when Dimitri finished his call with Magnus and declared that matter taken care of. Shortly after 1pm we made our way up stairs to sit anxiously in a waiting room full of crying babies and pregnant women. The panic was really starting to get to me now, and just as I thought I might have a panic attack, my cell chimed with a text from Lissa.

_Are you ok? I just got this HUGE wave of panic from you._

_**Yeah, fine Liss, Just pre- mission jitters. **_

_How many Strigoi have you faced? And you're worried about some humans?_

_**I'm worried about some humans who have the magic of Moroi and then some. **_

_I didn't think of it like that. Is there any news?_

_**Nothing solid yet, we have a meeting with some contacts tonight, but that's all I can say over the phone. **_

_I Understand. Please be careful, all of you. I can't stand to lose any more of my family. _

I got a wave of deep depression from Lissa, and suddenly I wanted to cry. I was afraid of how she would react to me resigning as her guardian. I was afraid I would lose my sister. Suddenly I felt a gentle hand on my knee, I looked over at Dimitri, and I knew that he knew what was going on in my head; it was a rare moment when he didn't. His eyes told me all I needed to know. Everything would be ok.

My head shot up as someone called out "Belikov".

A .

Everyone else stood up, everyone except for me. I sat there staring at the woman like she had two heads. Until that same hand reached down and took mine. The first part went by in kind of a haze, weight, vitals, and blood work. Then came the hard part, we were led into what I had to guess was the largest exam room they had, Two more chairs were moved into the room, and just as Declan started to let us know that he was hungry the nurse handed me a clip board with all kinds of invasive questions, about medical history, alcohol use, drug use, the list went on. Dimitri helped me with some of the questions, but we left all personal information off of it. No names, no occupations, no address, not even my age or birthday. The blood they took from both Declan and I was damning enough. We didn't need to leave any other evidence behind.

Eventually a man knocked on the door and came in, He looked over us and spoke in Russian to Dimitri, but he answered in English for the benefit of the two of us in the room that couldn't speak the language.

"Yes it has been a long time."

"I was surprised you would contact me at all Dimka, I haven't seen you since Ivan's memorial service."

A look of regret found its way into his eyes, one that only I could see.

"I am sorry about that, I've been kept extremely busy" he replied to the older man.

"Yes so I had heard, news eventually makes its way to us. But, since we lost Ivan, its just been easier to stay away, But Katarina and I have missed you. Your family has always been more like a part of our own"

"I know. I will try to visit soon. Hopefully before we leave the city. I'm not sure how long our business will keep us here"

This man was the father of Ivan Zeklos. I could see it now, as I pushed past the dominant Strigoi features that some times over power everything else. I could see the resemblance. I hadn't thought to look at the name on the plaque as we walked into the office. The thought had never occurred to me that I royal Moroi, who's family was not in disgrace would choose to willingly live apart from our society. I swear the world was getting weirder by the day. I glanced at Dimitri and he nodded to me slightly, confirming my thoughts.

"So, We'll start with the little Mister here."

And the appointment continued Declan was in perfect health despite being a little less than a moth premature. That's Dhampir genes for you, but the doctor still asked us if we could bring him back by in two days, just to make sure he was gaining weight correctly. Then the doctor turned to me.

"All right my dear, we'll leave you to get changed, and I'll be right back in with you"

And then I really was confused

"I'm sorry?" I asked as everyone else stood to leave the room. Even Dimitri.

"For the exam." Dr Zeklos answered me.

I shot a look at Dimitri telling him he wasn't going anywhere, there was no way I was going to sit in this room alone I was nervous enough. He was keeping me from going into full blown panic mode.

"Go ahead to the waiting room, we'll join you as soon as we're done here" Dimitri told Adrian and Sidney.

With that everyone else left and the door shut behind them.

"Are you ok Roza?" He asked.

"No, I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what to expect out of any of this. Please stay with me." I hated the way it sounded. I hated being frightened of a simple doctor's visit and what he would or wouldn't tell me.

"I just didn't know if you'd want me to stay for the exam" he replied.

"Oh you're staying. If I have to stay, so do you. I'm not the only one who made this baby." I joked with him.

I think it was finally starting to sink in, not just with him, but with me too. A baby. There was a baby growing inside of me. A baby that shared our DNA. Something we had been told all of our lives was impossible.

Just as I was about to voice my revelation a knock came at the door again, and in came the Doctor for a second time. After all of the poking and prodding was over with he pulled over a machine that looked like a small computer on a cart with lots of knobs and buttons, and odd looking devices attached to it. With the sheet still over my legs he lifted my shirt and proceeded to squirt some extremely warm goo all over my stomach. Dimitri who had been sitting on a chair by my head was just watching intently. The doctor took one of the weird looking contraptions in his hand and pressed to press it to my stomach and spread the goo out. All kinds of black and white shapes started to appear on the screen. The Doctor paused once it seemed like he had the one he wanted. And started messing around with the knobs and buttons.

"Alright then. It would seem, from the measurements. That Baby is around 16 weeks."

I was beyond shocked. For 16 weeks this little one had been growing and we were none the wiser.

I looked from the screen back to Dimitri who was now standing at my side gazing at the screen. I was in so much shock that I couldn't think of what to say. 16 weeks. How was I not aware of this baby before now? Shouldn't I have felt it move? The panic was back full force until he turned another knob and pressed another button and noise started coming from the machine, a heartbeat.

"Heartbeat is nice and strong. Everything so far looks great, let's see what else we can make out"

Dimitri and I still hadn't said a word. Another button was pressed, and all of the sudden, the shapes changed colors, everything was a peachy color, and there on the screen. We could finally make out the shapes of an actual baby. It's little hands were curled up into fists one by it's face the other over its tiny chest. I was looking at the actual face of the baby. Its features still a little muddled, but I was amazed, I felt myself smile. What I didn't feel was the tear that had slipped out of my eye, but I did feel a soft touch brush my face and wipe it away, I looked at him and the pride and amazement in his face was so extremely obvious. My smile grew looking at him, as he took my hand into his. I was still looking at him when the doctor started talking again.

"We might be able to tell the sex if you're interested in knowing, its still a little early so it might not be possible, but we can try"

My eyes widened. But it wasn't me that answered, it was Dimitri.

"We'd like to know if we could."

I looked back to the Doctor, who honestly didn't look very surprised to find Dimitri answering for me. He only smiled and turned back to the monitor and started moving the wand around on my stomach again.

"Looks like a boy to me." He said after a few minutes.

He removed the wand, and started wiping the now cold goo off of my stomach. A son.

"Does Abe know Dimitri?" Dr. Zeklos asked.

Suddenly I was afraid again. This man obviously knew who I was weather we had told him or not.

"No, and we would appreciate your silence for now, as I asked before. We are telling them all soon." He answered.

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"Aside from the news that I get? I knew who Dimitri was seeing, and you look just like him, and your mother." He told me.

"You're not going to ask who the father is?" So much for being a secret, but his man was close to Dimitri's family, and I suddenly didn't want him thinking I would be unfaithful to Dimitri.

"Since I have left the Moroi world I have seen many things, some which would shock even you. But why should I need to ask who the father is, when it's written so plainly on both of your faces? Your secret is safe here with me. Dimitri was always like the brother that Ivan never had. You will eventually have to tell your father. It's not easy keeping anything hidden from him for long."

Dimitri locked eyes with me and I knew what he was going to do, I didn't know if it was smart considering the fact that we didn't know if he would even show tomorrow night, much less if we could hold him off long enough for Adrian to stake him.

"We know where he is." Dimitri said softly looking the doctor in the eyes. "It is possible you know. For him to come back. If we can… If we can accomplish this, we will all have him back"

"I know that its possible Dimitri. The proof of that stands right here before me" he said with a sad smile "But, I also know, that its incredible dangerous. If you're insisting on trying this, promise me, that if anything goes wrong…."

"I will. I would have before, but I couldn't bring myself to go after him"

I stood observing as these two men spoke about someone that they both cared about, some one that with out who, I wouldn't have the life that I have right now. Despite the sadness of his loss and the horror of his being turned Strigoi against his will.

"I can't tell Katarina about this conversation. If the both of you don't walk in our door together after she knows then I'm afraid of what will happen to her. It's why we had to leave society. She…. She's not doing well Dimka."

This made Dimitri's face fall in a visible way.

"I hadn't heard, I'm sorry I haven't come before it's just.."

"Hard. We understood, even if we didn't like it." Dr Zeklos told him. "But enough of this sad talk. This should be a happy day. There are two new members to your family. Be happy. Worry about the rest later."

Dimitri was shocked "You knew about Randall?"

The older man laughed a little "How could I not? It's hard not to know who notorious royals are when you're in the thick of the politics of court, everyone knew, and that is part of the reason she assigned you to find the Princess. You're her nephew, and despite Rand, she knew that you were a good man, and with your reputation, you were more than likely the only one that would be able to find the two of them. Although I never would have thought that her favorite nephew would run off and marry a human though, much less an Alchemist."

I smiled at this. It was a shock to all of us, to say the very least but; Sidney gave Adrian what he needed in a relationship. She was his counter weight. They balanced each other in ways that no one else ever could. I was willing to bet if I could see aura's that theirs would be similar to what Sonya had described mine and Dimitri's to look like. Connected.

We made our way to his study, and he proceeded to make small talk with us while pulling out some things from a supply closet. Turns out that the computer he was using for the ultrasound had a printer connected to it wirelessly that was in this room. He handed me a bag full of supplements and vitamins and pictures. Pictures of our little boy. Then we finally received a dinner invitation to their home before we left the city, and we made our way back to the waiting room and found Sidney holding a sleeping Declan with her head leaned over on Adrian's shoulder. She was out like a light. Seeing us come through the door Adrian woke her, Now it was time for us to go do a little shopping for Declan and return to the town house. We were all exhausted from all of the excitement from last night, and the lack of sleep. We still had to find a way to get to Neil, and let him know that he's a father. On top of all of the other mess we have to sort out. I sighed out loud at my thoughts as we got back in the SUV. Our life was never ever going to be boring, that I was 100% sure of.


End file.
